


Intervention

by PoisonBasil



Series: Temperance's Temptations [6]
Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Temperance aka Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonBasil/pseuds/PoisonBasil
Summary: Five times Dick was warned not to hurt temperance and the one time Temperance was warned not to hurt Dick.





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - I do not know if you accept suggestions, but you could do a chapter where many people (like Bruce, Jason, Conner, Ra's Al Ghul, Selina, Damian or someone else you want to add or remove) threaten Dick not to hurt Temperance they know that Dick is very flirtatious with the other girls already had many girlfriends, it would be fun to see.  
> by - MaldicionDeLuna

1.

Dick should’ve expected it, should of known this was going to happen, but they had lulled him into a false sense of security, leaving it weeks after they had got together. Dick had just finished his food shopping and was closing the door behind him, when a knife whistled past his head and embedded itself in the door. (guess who was going to be fixing that?)

Tensing his shoulders, Dick slowly looked in the direction the knife had come from. Sitting on the sofa was one Jason Todd, his booted feet kicked up onto the coffee table, twiddling another knife between his fingers. Jason looked ready for a fight, and that made Dick tense up, this hadn’t happened for years, maybe something was wrong, maybe the pit was resurfacing within him? But upon looking more at the relaxed nature Jason was sitting, the deep blueness of his eyes, Dick couldn’t see anything like the pit sickness. This was personal then.

Not sure on what to do or say, Dick started to wrack his brains about what he had done this past week that might lead him to knowing why Jason was here. He had just seen him two days ago though and nothing seemed to be wrong then and as far as Dick knew, he hadn’t done anything to warrant this type of welcome.

“Calm yourself Dicky, I’m not gonna hurt ya” Dick relaxed a little at this, moved into the room making his way to the kitchen so that he could put the food down. “Not today at least.” Dick gave him a sharp look and noticed the smirk unfolding on his face.

“What do you want Jason?” Sighed Dick, why was nothing simple with Jason?

“It’s not about wanting anything, more about letting you know a little something.”

“Alright, and what’s that little wing?”

“Just wanted you to know, that I will gut you, slowly and painfully, if you ever hurt Tee,” Jason made a low thrusting gesture with the knife in his hand, “Just thought I would be a good little brother and let you know.” He was back to spinning the knife in his hand.

“You know I would never hurt her Jason…” Dick gave Jason a wary looks why did he think he was going to hurt Temperance?

“Not intentionally, no… But on accident? That’s you all over Big Wing and I’m not letting you get away with it.” Jason’s words stung. Giving Dick an ache in his chest.

Dick held his hands up in defence, wanting to make it clear to Jason. “I promise, I won’t hurt her, intentionally or otherwise”

“You better not or i will – “

Dick cut him off, “Gut me, yeah, I got the memo, it was on really nice stationary.”

“You know it!” Jason was out off the sofa in an instant and making his way over to the door, grabbing the handle he looked back at Dick, “Now I gotta go, some asshats, doing stupid shit in my area,” he grabbed the knife from the door, pocketing it, just as he was closing the door behind him Dick heard him call, “Don’t forget Dicky boy, I will come for you.”

—

2.

This was the strangest situation that Dick Grayson had ever been in, sure as Nightwing, thing’s got pretty weird. As Officer Grayson? Once in a blue moon did anything remotely strange happen.

But now, sitting in interrogation across from Ra’s al’Ghul takes the biscuit. He was dressed in fine, green silk robes, and looking like it pained him to be in here. All Dick knew about the situation was that Ra’s apparently had some information that he would tell to Officer Grayson. That’s how Dick ended up in here after his lunch break, but he has been sitting here for nearly ten minutes without a word leaving Ra’s mouth. Dick didn’t know what he was up to, but it couldn’t be good, Ra’s didn’t usually cause Dick problems directly.

Dick’s attention was brought back to Ra’s when he shifted slightly in the metal chair. Sneering at the uncomfortableness. “Richard,” hearing his name, coming from Ra’s was weird, was this how Tee felt, when Ra’s called her Temperance? “I have come to understand that you and the young detective have entered relations.”

Dick raised an eyebrow at the statement, “Yeah? Like 3 Months ago?”

“Yes, yes, I know, I wanted to find the right opportunity to talk to you, without others interrupting.” Well, that wasn’t worrying or anything.

Ra’s carried on, not taking notice of the slight change in Dick’s posture,“You see, I wanted to make it clear to you, that I should take action if I find you are not attending to Temperance. As one should.”

He was getting the ‘you break her heart, I break your face’ talk from Ra’s? What was his life coming to? “Even though you may have her for a short time, I shall allow this due to the innumerable years after your death we would live together.”

Oh damn, he was staking his claim! This fucking asshole! “Tee, doesn’t want to be with you! She would never do that!”

Ra’s was giving him a pitying look, like he was a small child. “Grief can be a terrible thing Richard, especially the passing of a loved one, I almost had her in my grasp once, you were the cause of that too, I won’t let her slip away again.”

That hurt, being told of his past failings towards Temperance, he would always regret it, but now he had plenty of opportunities to try and make up for it, even slightly. “That won’t happen, there are people that will stop you, make sure that never happens…”

Ra’s waved him off, as though what he said meant little. “I can bide my time till there is no one to interrupt… Bringing Temperance back would be no trouble…”

Dick slammed his hands so hard on the metal table in front of him it sent a sting right up his arm. “She would hate you! Detest you!”

“She already does, what more could she do? She will have no one but me, I shall keep her chained if need be…” The lear in Ra’s eyes, and the reverence in his voice made Dick feel sick.

“No..” Someone would save her, if he couldn’t. There was Jason and Bruce, and if they couldn’t, Clark and Superboy could, they would live for a long time right?

“Never mind that Richard, my original purpose was to inform you that should you hurt Temperance, I would not hesitate to move plans forward, to give her a space at my side.” Dick was glad this was over, he wanted out of this room, away from that man. He was going to make contingency plans, there was no way Ra’s was getting his creepy hands on her!

—

3.

Walking back to the plane after dropping Temperance off, Dick was stopped by Superboy, floating in front of him with a frown on his face, arms folded across his arm. Dick was still a little wary about the relationship between Temperance and Conner, even though she swore up and down there was nothing between them and there never has been. Just seeing them laughing and casually touching each other set a fire within him, he hated it, the irrational jealousy that would flare up. Staring at Conner now, seeing just how good looking he was, and thinking about how Temperance was about to spend the weekend here with him made him feel uncomfortable.

Conner softly landed in front of him and ran a hand through his hair. Dick remained silent, taking it that Conner had something he wanted to say, if he went to come find him.

“Look man, I know this sounds weird coming from me, but you gotta look after Temp, make sure you’re good to her.” Superboy looked uncomfortable. Like he wanted to be anywhere else.

Dick threw his hands up, groaning, “I know, I am, why does everyone think I’m going to fuck this up?”

Conner grabbed the back of his neck, and looked to the side, “Well, you don’t have the best track record right?”

“What?” Superboy was going more and more uncomfortable, Dick didn’t care though, what was he talking about?

“Well i just heard that you are bit of a…” Dick could see him mulling over his next words. “Slut? I guess?”

“What!?”

Conner raised his hands in front of himself,as if to block a punch, “It’s just something I heard, that you’ve slept with and gone out with a lot of people, and I just wanted to warn you not to hurt Temp.”

Dick stared at Conner, was this real? “One, that’s rude, I treat every person I’m with, with respect and love. Two, this is between me and Temperance, why are you butting in?”

Now it was Conner’s staring at him. “She’s my best friend dude, she has looked out for me, basically all my life, always been there for me, so i am being there for her too.”

Dick understood that, he had friends and family he would die for, protect. “Well, listen, this thing between me and Tee? It’s good and I love her, I’m going to look after her.”

“You better Grayson, or I’m coming for you, I don’t care how much kryptonite you might be packing, you have to sleep eventually man, and that’s when I will come for you.” Superboy started to levitate, hovering before Dick, making himself taller and more imposing.

“Alright, I get it, though hopefully it never comes to that.” Dick truly hopes it never come to that, because when it does, that means he’s fucked up.

Superboy nodded, with a strong gust of wind he was gone.

–

4.

Sitting at the table in the Manor kitchen, Dick was helping himself to some of Alfred’s cookies and nursing a dark roast coffee. It was as close to peace Dick got without Temperance around. He hears the door to the kitchen open and sees Damian walking through.

“Ah, Grayson, I wanted to talk to you,” He stood by the kitchen counter, close to the plate of cookies Alfred had left out, “According to Todd, it is customary to warn the partners of people you feel close to, of bodily harm one will inflict should anything happen to them.”

Dick was at a loss for words, “Dami?”

“This is me warning you Grayson.”

Damian grabs a cookie from the plate and made his way out of the kitchen, leaving Dick to stare into his coffee, what was his life coming to?

–

5.

Temperance wasn’t expecting anything interesting to happen today, so when a bag is forced over her head, on her way out of Wayne Tower, about to go home, Temperance is appropriately surprised and angered. She’s roughly pushed into a car and pulled into a sitting sitting position by the person getting in behind her.

“Go…” She tries to place the voice, but is distracted by the car pulling out and onto the road.

A hand throughly comes up to her head and pulls the bag off, she is greeted by face of Deathstroke, scowling at her.

“Well this was unexpected, what can I do for you Slade?” She really didn’t need this today, she had just got out of a stuffy board meeting with men talking down to her, she didn’t want some mercenary rattling off their latest plan… wasn’t this Dick’s bad guy, she already had her, creepy, old bad guy slot filled, thank you Ra’s.

“I heard al’Ghul gave Dick a little talk, thought I would return the favour, villain for villain.” God, what was it with villains these days? Weren’t they supposed to like, hate heroes?

“Right, well, you could’ve just made an appointment with my secretary, you know, instead of this…” She trailed off. The car windows were tinted black, she couldn’t see where they were going, and was too distracted by deathstroke’s spiel to think about the rout the car was taking. Stupid.

“Thought this would be better. So you understand, if anything happens, I’m coming for you.” Temperance nodded.

“Yes, I gathered that, I’m sure Dick will like to know you have his best interests at heart.” Slade smirked, he always like how sassy this Robin was.

“Well, as long as we understand each other it’s fine.” Sitting back she watched as Slade pulled out his phone and started tapping away.

“Noted.” Temperance moved, her hand reaching for the door handle, ready to just jump is Slade tried to keep her in the car. “If you could be so kind I would appreciate it if you stopped the car, so I can do home?” She felt a tightening in her chest when he smirked at her. Something was wrong.

“We’re dropping you off outside your’s and Dick’s apartment.” As he said this the car slowed to a halt, and Temperance pushed the door open, to see that they were in fact outside her apartment, she looked back to see Slade smirking and waving at her, as soon as the door on the car was closed it peeled off down the street.

Temperance has to say, that was the nicest kidnapping she has ever been apart of.

Now she just had to inform Dick that they were going to move.

–

6.

Dick was enjoying a casual spar with Temperance when they were interrupted by a cough from the side of the mats. Stopping mid position they both turned to Bruce, he was scowling down at them.

Worried, Dick moved to stand by Bruce, “What’s up B?”

“I don’t know how to say this…” They watched as Bruce paused, his brow furrowing more.

“However you want Burce, we can take it,” Temperance put her hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze, “It’s gotta be bad if you’re having trouble with it”

Bruce gave a frustrated sigh, “It’s not that, it’s just, difficult, I see you both as my kids, both equally important. So I wanted to do this with you both here.”

Bruce kept going, so he didn’t lose courage, “I know that you, like each other, love each other even. I’m ok with that, but I don’t want it to affect the job, for everyone’s safety.” Bruce put a hand on each of their shoulders, “Also, I will never take a side, I’m letting you know this know, so that it doesn’t come as a surprise later. I could never turn against one of you on this.”

They look to each other before looking back to Bruce, “We know that B, we already discussed worst case, and you’re our Switzerland, someone who will, without a doubt be neutral.”

Temperance gave a gentle shake of her head, while smiling at him. “Bruce, we would never make you choose between us.”

Dick pats Bruce on the back, “Ok, well good talk B! Me and Temp are gonna go back to training.”

Temperance gave a quick kiss to Bruce’s cheek before moving back, “See you later.”

Bruce pat them both on the shoulder before turning and walking towards the batcomputer, effectively putting an end to the conversation. Dick and Temperance looked at each other and sniggered. Dick put his arm around her waist and dipped her, giving her a light kiss, before pulling her up again.

“We, now that conversation is out of the way, what do you say to more interesting training?” Dick wiggled his eyebrows.

–

Dick was in the middle of patrol when he got the anonymous text, his eyebrows furrowed reading it.

‘U hurt T, I will come for you’

It wasn’t the text that was the problem, he’s been getting threats all over the place about what people would do to him, should he hurt Temperance, it was that it was done on an unknown number. Who would warn him and not let him know who it was? This was just plain weird, Dick tried to call back the number, though all he got was a voice telling him the number had been disconnected. Strange.

Dick shrugged it off, with all the threats of death he got, he could just add another to the ever growing list.

**

Pru sat back in the hotel bed, pleased with the knowledge that she had successfully warned Dick Grayson.


End file.
